


Star

by AnneAnimus



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Broadway, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Old Friends, Smut, Vaginal Sex, g!p Quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnimus/pseuds/AnneAnimus
Summary: Rachel is working on Broadway. G!P Quinn comes to see her show on her first night living in New York and they learn a few things about one another's feelings.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is G!P (Girl Penis). If you don't like that, don't read this story. It's my first Glee piece, so please go easy on me. If you're following my work, I know I still have one chapter remaining for Trying and plan to get to it this week! Thanks for reading and please leave kudos or comment if you can. It's how I gauge the success of my pieces.

The lights dimmed in the theater as the curtain closed. Shortly after, the house lights came back up. Applause echoed through the building, Quinn’s among the loudest. It had been far too long since she’d seen Rachel Berry perform and the goosebumps were still fading from her skin. Her voice was a little different. Better. Years of training and Broadway shows amped up the brunette’s already intimidating confidence. When the stage was empty and the theater started to clear out, Quinn took her time. She knew that Rachel would have tons of admirers, wanting pictures and autographs and she considered not even staying, but the heavy bouquet in her hands convinced her. So, Quinn waited. 

When the crowd was gone, Rachel went up to her dressing room to change, exhausted and vibrating with excitement like every night. No matter how many shows she did or how many times she got recognized on the street, she never got tired of it. Currently, she was much more comfortable, dressed in a dark blue, silk dressing gown and matching robe. Her makeup smeared as she wiped it away, washing her face after. Outside, Quinn finally found the door. The one with the big, gold star on it. She rolled her eyes at the Rachelness of it. As she took slow steps down the hall, she noticed a security guard standing beside the door and it hit her even more what a big deal the woman had become since their glee club days. They’d spoken a few times a year on the phone or video chatting, but it was rarely just the two of them. Before she could get within ten feet of the door, the overly muscled man stopped her.

“I don’t think so,” he said in an authoritative tone.

“I know her,” Quinn tried.

“Yeah, I’ve never heard that before,” he said, not budging. 

Quinn could have easily called or texted Rachel, but she was trying to surprise her and this towering guard was messing the whole thing up. 

“Don’t take my word for it, then. Give her these. Please,” Quinn asked, holding the flowers out to him.

He took them with an annoyed huff, still not unconvinced that Quinn was just another obsessed fan who built up this fantasy in her mind. Then, he knocked on her door, entering the room when Rachel gave permission.

“There’s a woman outside who says she knows you,” he said, setting the flowers on the edge of the vanity.

Rachel was certainly used to the flowers and the people claiming to know her, hoping to get into her dressing room. She loved her fans, though. And the bouquet couldn’t be ignored. It was one of the biggest in the room. Quinn had to keep it on the floor during the performance so that they wouldn’t block her view. Rachel reached over, plucking the card from where it was nestled between some roses. It was succinct, simply saying ‘Great show. -Quinn’. She had to swallow then, her stomach churning and twisting inside her upon seeing the woman’s name. Their relationship had always been complicated, mostly because of Rachel’s undisclosed feelings for the blonde. Sometimes when she curled up under the covers on her king-sized bed, she regretted not telling Quinn how she felt, but she knew that path only led to rejection. The head cheerleader wasn’t about to reciprocate feelings for one of the most bullied teens in Lima. But Rachel wasn’t that girl anymore.

“Send her in,” Rachel said, already hearing Quinn’s effect in her voice.

Her attempt to be nonchalant was invalidated by the way she smoothed her hair down with her hands. As the guard exited, she stood, spraying a light mist of perfume and walking through it. A few more inches of soft, tan cleavage showed as she pulled down the fabric of her dressing gown. She tried to find a pose that didn’t seem like she was posing as the security guard let Quinn inside before standing back in his spot outside the door. When the blonde walked in, though, she forgot most words and struggled through the dryness in her throat at the sight of Rachel leaning against the vanity beside her flowers. 

“Great show,” she managed.

“So, I hear,” Rachel said, gesturing with the card before setting it down.

She was surprised by her own confident response because she always felt like a quivering mess around Quinn no matter how much practice she’d had hiding it. But it had been years since they were face to face like this.

“You were amazing, Rachel. I mean, incredible,” Quinn gushed, enjoying the flush it caused on the star’s cheeks.

“Thank you,” she said, showing her shyness this time.

“I always knew this would be you someday.”

“How long are you in the city?” Rachel asked, skirting the compliment because it was making her feel too many things.

“I actually just moved into an apartment a few minutes away from Central Park.”

Rachel felt a rush of joy and relief at the fact that there was more than just this moment. If Quinn was here to stay, maybe she could now have the courage to make something happen. The thought shifted the energy in the room and Rachel wanted nothing more than to keep tonight, and this feeling, going.

“Sounds like you’re doing pretty well for yourself,” she said.

“Says the woman with a dressing room that looks like a flower shop,” Quinn said, taking another glance around the room.

The variety of colors and scents around them was slightly distracting, but Quinn was guided back to the scent of Rachel’s perfume when she came a few steps closer.

“I know it’s pretty late, but if you’re hungry, I’d love to take you to my favorite place. We could catch up,” Rachel asked.

She wondered if Quinn could see how badly she wanted her to say ‘yes’. Though, she wasn’t even really sure that she cared because she’d spent enough time not being clear about her feelings.

“They serve alcohol?” Quinn asked, not exactly hungry.

She wasn’t as prepared as she thought she was for the way Rachel made her feel. In high school, it started as a crush that terrified the blonde to the point that she constantly bullied Rachel to fight off the feelings and keep anyone from catching on. Especially, Rachel. After spending time together in glee club, though, it got harder and harder to keep her at a distance. Speaking of harder… Quinn was brought back to present with a stiff reminder of why she’d pushed Rachel away in the first place. Between Rachel’s scent and the fact that she took another step closer, Quinn was doomed.

“They do,” Rachel answered the question Quinn forgot she’d asked.

“I’m in,” Quinn said, biting her cheek after hearing a squeak in her voice.

“Great. Let me just change and we can go,” Rachel replied.

“Okay. I’ll just wait outside,” Quinn said.

Maybe she’d have time to run to the bathroom and take care of herself before being totally humiliated in front of Rachel.

“It’s okay. I have the screen,” Rachel said, walking behind it.

After removing her robe, Rachel tossed it onto a chair nearby and Quinn’s eyes followed it as it breeched the edge of the screen. Then, the silhouette was that much more devastating and Quinn began to sweat, taking off her jacket and holding it, hopefully inconspicuously, against her erection.

“I’m surprised you came to see me,” Rachel said, startling Quinn as she adjusted herself.

“Why?” she asked, slightly hurt by the comment.

They were friends, even if Quinn wanted to be more. So, she wasn’t sure what made Rachel feel that way.

“Well, I know we’ve gotten past a lot of our stuff, but… I don’t know. We haven’t exactly been in touch,” she answered, pulling off the rest of her gown.

She was currently naked behind the screen and that knowledge, as well as the seductive shadow, was far too much for Quinn. Turning toward the door to get a handle on the situation, she thought about what to say.

“We talk sometimes. But not much. You’re right. It’s just, you’re busy taking over New York and I… I don’t know. I guess I don’t really have a good excuse,” Quinn lied.

The truth was that it was unbearable for her to be around Rachel. She wanted to be able to be friends with the brunette, but her feelings always came back stronger when they were in the same room. With years having passed, the intensity hadn’t dulled in the slightest. Quite the opposite.

“Well, I’m ready to go if you are,” Rachel said, coming out from behind the screen.

She didn’t intend the double meaning, but it felt apt nonetheless. When Quinn turned to face Rachel, though, the blonde’s poker face nearly faltered. Maybe it had. Quinn thought she recovered quickly, but she couldn’t look at that dress all night. It was simple. Black. It was sleeveless, tight around the chest and waist, flaring out at the hips into a flowing skirt that stopped halfway down delicious thighs. Quinn gripped her jacket even tighter, unprepared for the sudden shock of arousal.

“My driver is outside. You might want to put your jacket on. It’s still snowing,” Rachel said.

“I’ll be fine,” Quinn replied.

It was absolutely worth it to freeze on the short walk to the car when the other option was letting Rachel see her now painfully hard cock trying to force its way out of the dark denim.

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s negative twenty out there. Here. Put it on,” Rachel said reaching for the jacket.

Quinn took an uncoordinated step back, bumping into a table and nearly knocking over one of the flower vases.

“I’ll be fine,” she repeated.

“Quinn…” Rachel said, pausing to think about how to say what she wanted. “Is it because… Are you hard?”

“What?” Quinn asked, red and mortified.

This time, there was no room to back away when Rachel stepped forward again. The brunette was terrified. She knew Quinn might lash out, being cornered this way.

“I’ve known since high school,” she admitted quietly.

Quinn felt more vulnerable than she ever had, but she was also stunned that Rachel knew all along.

“How?” Quinn asked, thinking she’d always been so careful.

“In the locker room after gym one time. I forgot something. You always waited for everyone to leave before you changed. That day, I found out why,” Rachel explained.

Quinn paled, looking like she was about to vomit.

“I never told anyone,” Rachel reassured her.

“Even after how I treated you,” Quinn said, disappointed in herself for that.

Mixed in with all of these other feelings was a very deep, previously dormant anger. It was a special rage reserved for herself. All of the sacrifices she’d made in high school turned out to be for nothing. 

“It made sense, then. Why you pushed everyone away. Until then, I thought you hated me,” the brunette admitted, ducking her head.

“No,” Quinn said, shaking her head emphatically. “I was scared to tell you. It’s why I stayed away after we graduated.”

“Until now. Why?” Rachel asked, caught off guard once again by her own straightforwardness.

There were words that Rachel was dying to hear Quinn say. Her body tensed as she waited in a thick silence for the blonde to say them. Sometimes, when she couldn’t stand to covet Quinn anymore, the brunette would talk herself into believing that she’d imagined it all. The way Quinn looked at her. The way Quinn changed after they worked through things. Not everything, though. Quinn had a chance now to tell the truth and Rachel tried to be patient as the blonde struggled to answer.

“The whole way to my new place, I kept passing billboards with your face on them and I just… I had to see you. I couldn’t stay away this time,” Quinn admitted.

It wasn’t enough for Rachel. 

“So, it was the billboards, then? That’s all?” Rachel asked, some insecurity sneaking back in.

“Don’t you get what I’m saying, Rachel?” Quinn asked, exasperated.

“We’re not kids anymore. You have to understand, things are so different now. It’s just… there have been a lot of people in my life who don’t see me for who I really am. They just see me as Broadway star, Rachel Berry. Like I’m not even a real person,” she explained, fearing that from Quinn.

“Well, I knew you long before you were Broadway star, Rachel Berry,” Quinn replied.

“Quinn-” Rachel began, frustrated, before Quinn interrupted.

“I like you, okay? I have. The whole time. Even when I said all those stupid, mean things I said back then. And when I decided to move here, you were the first person I wanted to see. I bought a ticket from a scalper because you’re sold out for another two weeks. I haven’t even unpacked yet,” Quinn interrupted, voice trembling.

Again, Rachel reached for Quinn’s jacket and this time, reluctantly, the blonde loosened her grip on the fabric. Letting her arms fall to her sides, she couldn’t breathe. Rachel was only about a foot away and Quinn was thankful that she wasn’t hard anymore because she was distracted enough at this point. The blonde swallowed just before Rachel kissed her. It was one of the softest and most tentative kisses she’d ever received. That is, until Rachel’s tongue slid across Quinn’s lips, encouraging her to allow her inside. Quinn enjoyed the taste of Rachel’s lips and tongue and that enjoyment was quickly getting the better of her. She inched forward, away from the table behind her and toward Rachel’s vanity.

Rachel was more excited than she’d been in a long time. The list of her conquests was not a short one, an easy task when your name is in lights. This was so much different. Almost dreamlike. As she continued kissing Quinn, questions bounced around her head. Was it too fast? Was it different because they’d known each other so long? Did they still know each other after such minimal contact over the years? Did any of that really matter when the feelings were there? The answer to that last question was what finally halted the onslaught. This was what mattered. They were in the moment and Quinn wanted her and she wanted Quinn and that was enough for her for now.

With that, she rested her palms back on the vanity and pulled herself up to sit on the edge of it before bringing Quinn flush against her. Rachel could already feel the effect she was having on Quinn which made her acknowledge her own wetness. When Quinn’s lips moved to the brunette’s neck, Rachel stopped thinking altogether. Quinn knew that she was getting carried away, and she was getting harder with each passing second. She pushed her hips closer to Rachel, feeling the heat even through the thick denim. Rachel moaned as Quinn bit softly into her shoulder before continuing with gentle kisses. Since she was breathing too raggedly to ask for what she wanted, Rachel reached between them, unbuttoning Quinn’s jeans. Quinn paused, and pulled away just enough to look at Rachel.

“Is this okay?” Rachel whispered, her lips swollen and eyes dark.

The blonde’s sexual encounters had been few and far between, stemming directly from her fear of how women would react to her atypical anatomy. Yet, here was Rachel, accepting and warm and sexy. So, in silent permission, Quinn nodded and watched as Rachel eagerly unzipped her pants. Rachel knew that she was wet enough and when she stroked Quinn’s cock through her underwear, she could tell that the blonde was ready, too. This moment had been a long time coming which, ironically, meant that it probably wouldn’t be a long time before they were both doing just that. A quickie wasn’t what Rachel used to think of when she imagined their first time, but she wouldn’t trade this anticipatory, adrenaline pumping moment for anything.

Rachel’s hand on her cock had Quinn dripping precum already and there hadn’t even been skin to skin contact yet. To distract herself from the sensation, she focused more on how and where she touched Rachel. Her hands worked up Rachel’s bare thighs, pushing up her skirt when the fabric met her fingertips. When she grabbed the waistband of Rachel’s underwear, the brunette picked up her hips so Quinn could slip them off easily. At that point, Rachel needed both hands to grip the edge of the vanity as Quinn explored the wetness with her fingers. None of the other women Quinn had been with were this wet and she was pleased to be the cause. Rachel breathed heavier, letting some moans reach Quinn’s ears as she circled her clit in wide, deliberate strokes.

“Please,” Rachel asked in a gasp. “I want you inside me.”

Quinn almost came in her underwear at the request. When she pushed the waistband down, she gripped her cock, finally feeling some relief. With her other hand, she reached into her pocket for her wallet.

“What are you doing?” Rachel asked.

“Getting a condom,” Quinn replied.

“I’m on the most expensive birth control money can buy. I mean, if you still want to use it… I just really want to feel you,” she explained.

Rachel’s eyes were drawn to Quinn’s cock as it spasmed, pushing out another generous rivulet of precum. She put her wallet back in her pocket, spreading Rachel’s legs open wider. There was already enough space to stand between her legs, but she wanted to see Rachel’s pussy, dripping readily. Quinn wasn’t going to last long inside Rachel. That was the only thing she was sure of in that moment. To delay just a few seconds more, she touched the head of her cock between Rachel’s legs. Rachel moaned, picking up her hips, which gave Quinn an even better view. Rachel’s slickness collected on the tip of her dick and she circled Quinn’s clit, closing her eyes tightly at how good it felt. Then, the buildup became too much for her and she pushed the head inside of Rachel’s waiting pussy.

“Fuck,” Rachel grunted, guiding Quinn closer. 

When Quinn was only halfway inside, the situation was already dire. Feeling Rachel stretch and pulse around her was way too much and she fought with herself. She didn’t want to force her mind away from this moment, but if she didn’t think about something decidedly not arousing, she would be shooting into Rachel in another two seconds, leaving her disappointed and wanting. As she cycled through her usual visuals, she breathed a small sigh of relief, slightly less on the precipice now. 

“Are you okay?” she asked Rachel.

She genuinely wanted to make sure she was giving Rachel what she needed, but it also gave her a few more necessary seconds.

“Deeper,” Rachel said, simply.

Quinn complied, the single word making her harder if it was possible.

“You feel so good, baby. So wet,” she said, starting to pump into her.

Rachel shivered at the pet name, languishing in the way it made her stomach flutter. The bottles of perfume and hair products shook on the vanity, some falling to the side. Rachel didn’t care as she was filled over and over by Quinn’s cock. Rachel clawed at Quinn’s back as she reveled in the satisfaction. Despite being on birth control, this was the first time she’d ever allowed anyone to enter her without a condom and the feeling was addictive.

“God, Quinn. I’ve wanted this for such a long time,” Rachel said.

Quinn paused, fully buried in Rachel.

“Me, too. You’re so beautiful, Rachel,” Quinn said, resuming her thrusts.

Being mostly clothed and exerting themselves in this way caused them both to start sweating. Quinn’s breaths were hot and rapid against Rachel’s neck as she kept going. Rachel moaned and picked up her hips to meet Quinn’s, allowing her to go just a little deeper.

“Yes. Fuck. Right there, Quinn. Fuck,” Rachel whined, enjoying Quinn’s pace.

“Shit,” Quinn whispered, now fighting an uncomfortably close orgasm.

“I’m coming. Fuck. I’m coming. Please don’t stop. Your cock feels so good,” Rachel panted.

It was the only time she’d ever heard Rachel say the word ‘cock’ and she had no ability process that at the moment. Rachel’s movements were more sporadic now, but Quinn barely noticed with how hard Rachel’s pussy gripped her. Quinn wasn’t quite sure how she hadn’t come yet, but she just needed to last until Rachel was on the other side of her orgasm. She felt Rachel’s heels against the backs of her thighs and decided to focus on that as well as the pinching where the brunette’s blunt nails nearly broke skin. Rachel was sucking Quinn in deep with each shudder inside of her.

“You’re so tight around me. Fuck,” Quinn said, feeling like she might just pass out.

“I want you,” Rachel begged.

“I’m right here,” Quinn replied, feeling Rachel’s pulsing slow gradually.

“I want you to come inside me,” she clarified, still rocking slowly against Quinn.

“Are you sure?” Quinn asked, almost doing so as she said it.

“All of it. Please,” Rachel begged, purposely squeezing Quinn inside her.

“Oh, fuck,” Quinn gasped.

She clenched her teeth, eyebrows wrinkling together as she stayed fully immersed in the brunette, moving up and down slightly so that she could stay deep, but still feel some friction as she came. Rachel grabbed haphazardly at any part of Quinn she could hold onto, not expecting the feeling of being filled by Quinn’s come to be so perceptible. While Quinn continued to unload into Rachel, she felt the walls tightening around her again which drew out her orgasm to nearly a full minute. Buried at the back of her mind, there was a rising feeling for pride that she’d made Rachel come twice in such a short amount of time. It made her eager to find out what she could do with an entire day. 

Totally convinced that there was not a drop of semen left in her, Quinn relaxed against Rachel’s shoulder, breathing heavily. She still felt some pulsing between their legs, but she wasn’t sure which of them it was coming from. Quinn kissed Rachel, this time with significantly less urgency to it. She needed to remind Rachel that it wasn’t just a quick fuck for her. Rachel held Quinn’s cheeks and neither could ignore how it made the kiss feel that much more intimate.

“You know…” Rachel started, having Quinn’s full attention. “That restaurant I wanted to take you to has delivery.”

“Oh, yeah?” Quinn asked.

She hoped Rachel meant what she thought she did because she was far from done with the brunette.

“You want to come to my place?” she asked.

“Are you sure you’re not just asking me that because I’m inside you?” Quinn asked.

She was only half joking, but Rachel didn’t need to know that. Rachel reciprocating her feelings was taking some getting used to, despite their current situation.

“Of course, not,” Rachel answered, right away. “I want you to come over.”

“Okay,” Quinn nodded.

She slowly pulled out of Rachel and the brunette gasped as gravity forced Quinn’s come down her thighs.

“Shit. Sorry,” Quinn said, reaching for some tissues to clean her.

“No reason to be sorry,” Rachel said, wiping the excess come from her thighs and dripping pussy.

As Rachel got up to throw the tissues away, her legs wobbled slightly. It had been a really long time since someone had given her an orgasm (well two orgasms) like that and her body was certainly going to remember that. Quinn tucked herself back into her underwear and refastened her jeans. She was still somewhat hard, so it was uncomfortable until she softened more. Rachel found her underwear on the floor nearby and pulled them on before beginning to bundle up for the cold, even though she was still sweaty from her recent exertion. The security guard walked them to the waiting car and Quinn briefly wondered if he’d heard anything before deciding that she didn’t care. 

“I’ve never let anyone come in me before,” Rachel said a few seconds into the trip.

Quinn was thankful that the privacy divide was up and wondered if Rachel still would have said that if it wasn’t. The boldness the brunette had been displaying all night was unlike her. Sure, she could be bold and perform when it came to singing, acting, dancing, or any number of other talents. When it came to her personal life, though, that was what surprised Quinn.

“I wish you would’ve told me. Now I feel bad that it wasn’t, I don’t know, more intimate.”

“It was plenty intimate. Besides, don’t care about that. I just wanted it and that made it good. Really good,” she replied. “I can’t believe you made me come twice. You must be very experienced.”

Quinn thought she detected a hint of jealousy. She laughed, but not for that reason. 

“Not at all. I haven’t had sex in like two years,” Quinn admitted.

“Wow. Now, I’m wondering how you lasted as long as you did,” Rachel said, eyebrows slightly raised.

“Yeah. Me, too,” she said, feeling a little shy.

She never talked so openly about sex, let alone with a high school crush turned lover.

“Do you think I’m moving too fast? You can tell me the truth,” Rachel said, waiting for Quinn to make eye contact.

“I don’t know. Is that even possible for us? I mean, it’s not like we just met. We’re not doing anything I don’t want to do. Are you?”

“No,” Rachel answered.

“Then, I think we’re good,” Quinn said, seeing the relief in Rachel. “Besides, we don’t have to do anything else. You know that, right? I just mean… I’m not expecting anything just because of what happened, okay?” 

“Okay,” Rachel agreed, leaning against Quinn’s shoulder.

Quinn didn’t realize how such a small gesture would make her feel. Having Rachel’s weight against her, posture so open and trusting, compelled Quinn to put an arm across the resting woman’s shoulders. When Rachel snuggled closer, Quinn filled even more with affection and now that the frantic energy had been mostly extinguished, she promised herself that she would take her time with Rachel the next time. After a fifteen-minute drive, the car pulled up to a heavy gate. It opened inward and when there was enough space to get through, the driver followed a path to the right that led to Rachel’s building. It was several stories high, fancy, and had a doorman. As Quinn was taking in all of the details, Rachel dragged her along, finally getting her into the elevator.

“I’m ordering the food,” Rachel said, typing away on her phone. “We can have a drink and I can show you around while we wait.”

The elevator opened up to a single apartment. Quinn couldn’t tell exactly how far up they were, but the long elevator ride told her it was probably near the top.

“Aren’t you going to tell me what they have?” Quinn asked a minute later.

Rachel walked to the kitchen with Quinn behind her and put her phone down on the kitchen counter.

“I ordered for you,” Rachel said as though Quinn should have known better.

“Do you even know what I like?” Quinn asked.

“Really?” Rachel asked. “How many times have we gone out to eat with glee club? You think I don’t know what you like? Anyway, you’re just going to have to trust me on this one.”

Rachel got two glasses out of her cabinet and poured them each some wine. Quinn reminded herself not to overdo it. Besides the fact that she wanted to remember every single detail of the night, she also did not want to risk it affecting her ability to get hard if Rachel wanted to have sex again. She tried not to think about that because, even though she’d gotten off less than half an hour ago, that didn’t seem to matter to her dick. Once they had their drinks, Rachel showed her around the large apartment. Quinn was impressed, but not surprised. She’d always pictured Rachel in a nice place like this with exposed brick and an otherwise very modern aesthetic.

“Your place is awesome, Rachel. I love it,” Quinn said, continuing to look around as she sipped.

“Thanks,” she said, stopping at the end of the hall. “Um, this is my bedroom.”

The nervousness in her voice as she said it did not go unnoticed by Quinn. Rachel opened the door, leading them inside, and it came as no surprise to Quinn that it was tidy. Even the bed was made. She showed Quinn the en suite bathroom before taking her to her favorite part of the apartment. A few steps from the bed was a balcony. It was a decent size, with a petite, iron café table and two matching chairs. The view was stunning and, for Quinn, was second only to the expectant way Rachel waited for her to respond to the sight.

“Wow. I don’t think I’ve ever been up so high. The lights are amazing,” Quinn said, wondering how far she could see if it wasn’t still snowing.

Rachel was about to say something, but her phone dinged in the kitchen. 

“Food must be here,” Rachel said, going inside.

Quinn followed, stopping in the kitchen as Rachel met the delivery driver at the elevator door.

“Tacos?” Quinn asked with an excited gasp.

She could smell the savory meat and the flour tortillas. Rachel pulled everything out of the bag and set it on her kitchen table. She slid a foil wrapped serving in Quinn’s direction.

“Carne asada,” Rachel specified. “Sit.”

Quinn began unwrapping the foil as Rachel sat down beside her and did the same. The blonde had certainly built up an appetite now, but she still had some nervousness nestled in her gut as she questioned, once again, whether or not this was all really happening. She’d driven the moving truck from Ohio to New York with only a few stops for gas, food, and rest. She hadn’t even gotten a proper night’s sleep in the city so things still seemed surreal. The bursting flavor of the tacos brought her back and she didn’t realize how dirty her moan sounded until after it vibrated her throat. She blushed as Rachel paused mid-bite. 

“It’s really good,” Quinn said when she swallowed.

“I told you,” Rachel replied smugly.

She shifted in her seat, realizing that the sound Quinn made unexpectedly caused her to get wet. They didn’t eat much, both feeling the same charge in the air. It felt different than in the dressing room because they were truly alone and had hours to themselves. Rachel wrapped up the leftovers and put them in the fridge, returning with the opened bottle of wine to refill their glasses.

“Do you mind if I take a quick shower? I’m all sweaty from the show and… after the show,” she said, her chest flushed from both wine and arousal.

“Yeah. Go ahead,” Quinn said, getting up from the table and taking another sip of wine. 

“You can put something on TV if you want. Or…” she began.

Rachel really wanted to be bold now. It had worked for her so well so far. But she didn’t want to put any pressure on the blonde.

“Or what?” Quinn asked, stepping fully into Rachel’s personal space.

Rachel lifted her head to make eye contact and swallowed past her inhibitions.

“You could get in with me,” she offered, heart pounding as she waited for Quinn’s reaction.

Quinn walked around Rachel, standing still behind her for a few seconds. Rachel could feel the blonde’s breath against her shoulder and it caused a shiver to run through her. To access the zipper, Quinn pushed Rachel’s hair forward over one shoulder, kissing her neck before slowly pulling the zipper down. Rachel’s hands were across her chest, keeping the dress from falling to the floor. They hadn’t seen each other naked yet so, while this was Rachel’s idea, she hesitated to reveal herself so fully. Since she was facing away from Quinn, she drew in a deep breath with her eyes closed. Turning around, she dropped the dress. It caught briefly on her hips before falling to her feet.

The room felt warmer to Rachel as Quinn took the time to look over every centimeter of skin. Her bra and panties matched which would have made Quinn laugh if she wasn’t so turned on. She tried to focus on not getting hard because she wanted to pretend that she had a little more composure than this. With Quinn’s jacket across the room on the chair, Rachel eagerly reached under the blonde’s shirt, exposing the skin gradually and with intention. Her hands massaged Quinn’s now bare chest while she tried to stay on task.

“Come on,” Rachel said, taking Quinn by the hand.

They were in the en suite in no time and when Quinn took off her jeans and underwear, she was struck by Rachel’s scent that lingered on her semi-hardness. Turning on the water, Rachel was facing away from Quinn. She reached out for the perfect backside, guiding Rachel’s hips back toward her. Giving in momentarily, Rachel rubbed herself against Quinn. She groaned as Quinn’s erection pressed more firmly against her. In two seconds, Quinn had Rachel’s bra unhooked. It fell to the floor as the blonde continued griding against lace underwear.

“Wait,” Rachel said, reaching back to halt Quinn’s hips.

“I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

“You didn’t. Let’s just pick this up after the shower, okay?” Rachel assured her.

She pushed her panties down, stepping into the water and making room for Quinn. In the confines, there wasn’t much distraction from Rachel’s proximity and shimmering body. For a while, Quinn just enjoyed watching as Rachel lathered herself, her gorgeous breasts swaying side to side as she scrubbed. She was unable to keep her erection under control at the point, one fist around herself, unmoving, to relieve some of the pressure. Rachel closed her eyes as she dropped her head back into the stream. Her chest pushed out toward Quinn and the blonde was sure this was a form of torture even as the pleasure dominated it. When Rachel opened her eyes, she saw Quinn holding onto herself and decided to keep her at the edge. She added more soap to her loofah and began soaping Quinn’s body, deliberately ignoring her aching cock.

She urged the blonde to turn around so that she could do her back. When she was done with that, she pressed herself against Quinn’s slick skin and Quinn loved the way Rachel’s naked, wet body felt against hers. She didn’t have long to focus on that feeling, though, because Quinn’s soapy hand replaced her own around her throbbing dick and she grabbed at the wall to hold herself up as Rachel started stroking.

“Fuck, Rachel. I thought you said after the shower,” she tried to argue.

“What do you mean? I’m just washing you,” she said innocently.

Then, she cupped Quinn’s testicles in her hands, gently massaging soap into them before stroking her shaft again.

“Maybe you should let me finish that part,” Quinn replied, knees almost buckling.

“Fine. Don’t be long,” Rachel said, kissing Quinn’s shoulder before getting out of the shower.

When the bathroom door closed behind her, Quinn let out a deep sigh and put her other hand flat against the wall. Everything the brunette did left her hard and panting and she wondered if Rachel was as affected by all of this as she was. As soon as she rinsed off, she could find out. Switching to cold water, she gave herself a minute to calm down. When she was nearly flaccid again, she dried off on her way to the bedroom. Rachel was lying on her side on the bed, her naked body facing Quinn. 

“Fuck. You look so good, Rachel,” she said, giving her cock a quick stroke as the pressure rose again.

Rachel sat up, going to the edge of the bed where Quinn was standing. Pulling Quinn to sit beside her, Rachel glanced once again at Quinn’s dick. She knew that with all of the teasing before the shower, and in it, that Quinn was already closer than what was ideal. Rachel thought it seemed like the perfect opportunity for something that she’d always wanted to do. She leaned toward the head of the bed and grabbed a pillow, dropping it on the floor at Quinn’s feet. Before Quinn could ask what she was doing, Rachel was kneeling on it.

“Rachel…”

Her protest was cut short as the brunette sucked the tip of her cock between ample lips.

“Oh, fuck,” Quinn groaned, squirming as she gripped Rachel’s sheets in tight fists.

She watched her cock slide into Rachel’s mouth as she fought to keep her hips still. The sounds coming from between her legs were wet and obscene and she couldn’t get enough of it.

“Look at me, baby,” Quinn requested.

Rachel obeyed, and Quinn could see how wide her pupils had become. The brunette focused on the head, sucking firmly and Quinn struggled to keep her hands to herself. She’d had a handful of blowjobs before, but none of the women seemed enjoy themselves the way Rachel did. As her lips released Quinn, she stroked her cock with one hand while redirecting her mouth to Quinn’s smooth balls, licking and sucking them into her mouth.

“Is this what you like?” Rachel asked, hearing Quinn’s strained groans.

“Rachel, I like everything you do. I’m about to come. Fuck,” Quinn panted.

Wanting to taste Quinn’s load, she sucked on the head again. Quinn’s excitement spiked at the thought that Rachel wanted her to come in her mouth. But Quinn would like it even more if she could see it.

“Can you open your mouth?” Quinn asked.

Rachel sat back a couple of inches and parted her lips, lightly touching the tip of Quinn’s cock with her tongue as she jerked her off. While she wanted to keep sucking and experimenting, there would be more chances later and she could see how much it turned Quinn on when she abided her requests. For her part, Quinn fought to keep her eyes open as the telling jolts of pleasure worked toward the tingling tip of her cock.

“Your tongue is so amazing, baby,” Quinn said, seconds away from coating it.

The brunette licked broadly at the tiny opening to encourage Quinn’s release. Quinn stiffened, fists buried in the sheets as her grip tightened. She saw the first spurt of come land thick on Rachel’s tongue. She jerked forward slightly at the sight and more come flooded from the tip. Quinn moaned audibly when Rachel swallowed to prepare for the rest. Some dripped from her lips, landing on her chin only to drip further to her chest. It was glistening on Rachel’s skin as the final burst splashed against her bottom lip. Rachel used her thumb to gather it, sucking it into her mouth. Drained, Quinn dropped back, lying down with her feet still on the floor. Getting up from the floor, Rachel climbed onto the bed beside her.

“I love the way you taste,” the brunette said.

Quinn nearly groaned, wondering how she could still be hard after coming like that.

“Do you think… Could I taste you?” Quinn asked, rolling her head to the side so she could see Rachel’s face.

“Um, sure,” Rachel replied, not sounding as certain as Quinn would like.

“I won’t if you don’t want me to,” Quinn said, offering her an out.

“I do want you to. It’s just that I don’t get asked that very often. You caught me off guard,” Rachel explained.

The blonde sat up, motivating Rachel to get comfortable on the bed. Not wanting to rush things, Quinn climbed over her, spending several minutes kissing her and working her up. Though Rachel was already soaked from going down on Quinn, she enjoyed the tender touches. Her moan was embarrassingly loud when Quinn finally touched her lips to her sensitive pussy. Quinn pushed her hips against the bed at the sound, trying to will herself to stop her impending erection.

“Talk to me, baby. Tell me what you like,” Quinn encouraged.

She licked up Rachel’s entire length, paying special attention to her swollen clit. Very quickly, she learned that the brunette was thoroughly enjoying herself as Rachel’s hand fisted in her hair.

“Suck on my clit,” Rachel begged, moving her hips.

Building the pressure, Quinn held the throbbing flesh between her lips, feeling it grow as she sucked softly. 

“Oh, fuck, Quinn. Fuck. Yes,” Rachel gasped, moaning as she spoke.

The blonde had to adjust her hips slightly because her hardening cock was making her uncomfortable now. When Rachel lifted herself a few inches, Quinn pressed her tongue deep into her. Her thighs shook as she continued to hold the position, enjoying the wet muscle inside of her. Soon, Rachel’s hand left the back of her head and she was quiet, her body rocking harder against Quinn’s face. She was so close that she couldn’t even muster the ability to verbalize it. That fact excited the blonde so much that she felt some precum dampen the sheet under her. Somehow, Rachel’s body was still and trembling at the same time as she came, coating the entire lower half of Quinn’s face. The blonde moaned, her mouth still pressed against Rachel’s soaked pussy. She slowed, not daring to stop until Rachel relaxed fully onto the bed.

Wiping her mouth and chin with her hand, Quinn climbed up to kiss Rachel’s cheek. She was careful not to poke Rachel’s sensitive flesh with her erection as she settled on top of the brunette. She looked satisfied, but not anywhere near tired and Quinn was delighted to see that. The brunette felt Quinn’s lips on her shoulder, then her collarbone, then her neck, then in the same place she’d just kissed on her cheek. It was clear that Quinn wanted to kiss her lips, but she wasn’t sure if Rachel would want that with her taste lingering on her own. As she reached for Rachel’s hip, the brunette turned to meet Quinn’s lips, pushing her tongue inside to show her that she was more than okay with it. That was when Quinn started, almost imperceptibly, rocking her hips against the brunette.

“I could do that every day,” Quinn said, content.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all,” Rachel said, laughing quietly.

“In fact, I could do it again right now,” she offered.

“Maybe later,” she replied. 

She kissed Quinn and the tenderness of it caught the blonde so off guard that she actually managed to forget about her throbbing cock for a few seconds. Quinn shivered while Rachel stroked her fingers lightly up and down her side. Soon, Rachel was on top of her and just when Quinn thought nothing could feel better, the brunette’s wetness pressed against the length of her shaft.

“Oh, fuck,” Quinn whispered, her head dipping further back into her pillow.

Smug about her effect on the blonde, Rachel kissed Quinn, rocking slightly against the firm erection. Breathing heavily through her nose, Quinn moaned into Rachel’s reddened lips. More than anything, she wanted to grip the brunette’s thighs and increase the pace and pressure, but she remembered the promise she made to herself and rested her hands on Rachel’s waist instead. They soon fell back to the mattress when Rachel pulled back. She turned slightly, reaching back between Quinn’s legs. Her delicate touch on Quinn’s eager cock drew a needy groan from her. A sound of satisfaction followed as Rachel pushed back onto the tip, moaning as it pushed through her swollen lips and into her.

Taking a few more inches, she rested comfortably on top of Quinn again. Moving only her hips, Rachel sunk Quinn’s remaining length. As if that wasn’t enough to overwhelm the blonde, she began steadily fucking herself on the erect cock. She continued kissing Quinn until it became too difficult to breathe. When she pulled back, she sat up in Quinn’s lap. Immediately, the blonde looked between their legs. She watched it slide all the way into the woman above her and the visual combined with the sensation was too dangerous. For as long as she could, she let the brunette continue, her entire body bouncing with the effort.

“Wait. Stop, stop, stop,” Quinn whispered, holding Rachel’s hips down firmly.

“Sorry,” Rachel said, stilling herself. “It doesn’t feel good?”

“It feels really good, baby. That’s the problem. Go slow,” Quinn begged, panting.

With a hand on Quinn’s stomach, Rachel started moving again, slower. This time, Quinn focused on Rachel’s flushed cheeks, blown pupils, and open mouth. She loved seeing Rachel like this, enjoying herself so freely. No matter how many times Quinn had jerked off to this very scenario, it paled in comparison to the feeling of Rachel’s slick pussy wrapped around her like this. Quinn became even more excited when she noticed that Rachel was close. The brunette’s eyes were closed and her moans were deeper and closer together. Wanting desperately to feel Rachel’s hot grip around her, she held tight to the undulating hips. One hand abandoned the task so she could circle Rachel’s clit with her thumb. Pushing up into Rachel, combined with the new stimulation, was enough to tip her the rest of the way into her orgasm.

Rachel shook hard on top of her, her entire body tight and clenching as she cried out. There was little chance that Quinn was the only one who heard it, which she surprisingly added something to the already incredible feeling of Rachel coming hard around her cock. The blow job was great. By far the best one she’d ever had. But this… She could see herself doing this for a very long time. The best part was, Rachel seemed to feel the same. Rachel’s movements against Quinn were now nearly imperceptible, but Quinn still inhaled sharply when she leaned forward again to kiss her, shifting her buried cock. Delaying her own orgasm had been quite the task, and she wasn’t sure why it mattered but she wanted to be on top of Quinn when she came.

They kept kissing until Rachel started moving her hips again, teasing her far too sensitive erection. Rachel was ready for her now, so she guided Rachel onto her back. As Quinn moved to get on her knees, she slipped out of Rachel. With Quinn kneeling between her open legs, Rachel could see how hard and flushed and wet her dick was and she was even more ready. Quinn widened her legs so that she could get low enough to enter Rachel. She held one of the brunette’s hips while her other hand held her own erection, stroking it a few times before pushing back inside of Rachel. She pulled back, experimenting with a firm thrust in. Rachel gasped and cursed several times. Quinn thought she’d made a mistake, but the brunette reached out for Quinn’s waist, encouraging another similar thrust.

While she felt dominant and powerful in this position, she wanted to be closer to Rachel so she bent over, adjusting so that she rested on her elbows on top of her. Even though they’d been face to face like this in the dressing room, it was very different horizontally, and fully naked for that matter. The pink in Quinn’s cheeks deepened at the striking intensity of it. So much of her skin was touching Rachel’s and she could barely focus. Rachel was warm and submissive beneath her, driving her to start moving her hips. She leaned slightly so that all of her weight could rest on one elbow, the other hand now free to touch Rachel. She started with her breast, massaging it and groaning as the nipple firmed against her palm.

Soon, she got carried away and her cock slipped out when she pulled back too far. She lifted her hips a little and reached to course correct. Before pushing back inside, she took the opportunity to draw the head of her cock over Rachel’s clit over and over, pleased when Rachel began moving her hips to seek more pressure. When she felt she’d gotten Rachel closer to the edge, she entered her again, unable to keep a steady pace any longer. Her back arched and dipped as she pumped into Rachel so hard that the bed wouldn’t stop creaking. Rachel’s hands slipped down her back against a thin layer of sweat, coming to land on Quinn’s backside, guiding the heavy thrusts.

“Are you gonna come, baby?” Rachel asked almost sweetly, the bouncing affecting her voice.

“Yes. I’m about to. Do you want me to pull out?” Quinn asked, slowing down to wait for an answer.

“No. I just like to hear you say it. Come for me. Please.”

“You want my come inside you, Rachel?” Quinn asked, liking the way the words made her feel.

“Yes, baby. I want it so bad. It feels so good,” Rachel panted.

“Oh, fuck,” Quinn said, already starting to feel the heat spread through her body.

Then, she kissed Rachel’s neck, her mouth open, tongue licking the warm flesh. Rachel shuddered at the pleasurable sensation and moved one hand to wrap in Quinn’s hair.

“Yes. Fuck. Fuck me,” Rachel whined and Quinn pounded harder into her.

Rachel felt the quaking muscles tighten in her touch as Quinn froze on top of her. The blonde breathed out harshly with each shot of come, warmed by the thought of it settling low in Rachel’s belly. The brunette moved her hands all over Quinn’s body, drawing out the feeling and Quinn’s jerks became shorter and deeper. With one final thrust into Rachel, she bumped the brunette’s clit in just the right way. Rachel’s arms and legs wrapped around Quinn as she came. Quinn groaned, the sensitivity of her cock stretched to its limit by Rachel’s pulsing walls. The only thing that distracted her from it was the warmth seeping out and dripping down her sack. Rachel remained taut and quiet for several seconds, until she finally released Quinn.

“Wow,” Rachel said, panting with one arm resting above her head.

“Yeah,” Quinn agreed, pulling out to lie beside her.

Rachel rolled to her side, hesitating before saying what she felt.

“I hope this doesn’t scare you off, but… I’m really happy this happened. You coming to my dressing room with an arm full of flowers made me feel something that all those screaming fans can’t. It still doesn’t feel real.”

“That doesn’t scare me at all. Knocking on your door was the scary part. I didn’t have a plan, but it all worked out,” Quinn replied, giving Rachel a comforting kiss.

“Do you want to spend the night?” Rachel asked, heart pounding.

“I wasn’t done with you anyway,” Quinn replied, climbing back over Rachel.


End file.
